


Jamie Fraser in an hour {art}

by altocello



Series: tipsy sketches [1]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I tipsy sketch (again) Jamie Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie Fraser in an hour {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> Drawn in an hour under the influence of a couple of drams of Laphroaig. It's not perfect (so very far from it) but that wasn't the point.
> 
> This one is good enough that I'll probably do something more with it. But I thought I'd share.
> 
> So very not beta'd.
> 
> Pencil on sketchbook paper, photo taken with an iPhone under less than ideal lighting conditions, with apologies. It was late. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork: no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](http://orig13.deviantart.net/e5df/f/2015/139/0/d/jamie_in_an_hour_by_altocello-d8u1h9e.jpg)


End file.
